Me chocan los ruidos
by Klan-destino
Summary: UA en su mundo era a la única pasión verdadera a la que podían aspirar, a encuentros secretos y fugaces, a momentos en que apenas venían se iban, a instantes que jamás serian recuperados y a tiempos que jamás podrían volver a ser


Colegas de los frikei y de lo no tan frikie: sigo sin la debida inspiración: no he podido continuar con callar las armas ni he podido volver a crear buenos fics como Se rompió la cadena que ataba el reloj a las horas o Tiempos que son que fueron y que serán, por mientras escribo esto, cualquier pequeña cosa que se me viene a la mente, tengo por ahí un ejercicio que tengo que cumplir, pero de momento no se me ha venido la inspiración necesaria, y para quienes están enterados, saben de donde vino la suficiente para esta. Jajajajajaja. Espero les gusto… que largo y extraño viaje jajaja.

* * *

Me chocan los ruidos

El coche de Orihime se detuvo, aquí es, le advirtió Renji, el nombre del sitio era bastante estupido, pero eso no importaba, no en este momento, nuevamente permitió que el automóvil rodara: directo al motel, aparcaron y por un momento de indecisión no supieron que hacer en ese momento, lo sabían pero no lo creían, eso era poco tan posible que eso estuviese pasando… Durante el trayecto no hablaron ¿miedo de ambos de arrepentirse de la situación? Quien sabe, Aparcaron y el le abrió la puerta a ella, y se besaron como siempre habían querido hacerlo: apretándose con rudeza chocando fuertemente las bocas. Así que simplemente salieron y le entregaron un billete a un viejo cubierto por un largo abrigo detrás del mostrador, les entrego las llaves y simplemente te deslizaron por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación numero 22.

El sitio era deprimente, las paredes rayadas, la cama vieja, una televisión en blanco y negro, cortinas y sabanas gastadas, al menos el sitio era bastante limpio, ella se acerco a la cama y jugueteo un poco con la almohada leyendo el nombre del sitio grabado en la tela, se volteo y pregunto

- ¿Tienen música?

¿Tienen música? Era la misma pregunta que habían hecho horas antes cuando estaban con Uryuu, música que simplemente ninguno de los tres soportaba, habían ido al sitio a bailar un poco, pero la música que tocaban ahí era horrible, los tres habían pedido lo mismo, los vasos de cerveza pasaban lentamente a pesar del calor ¿Qué era lo que los tenia ahí? Se suponía que esto era una cita doble donde no tenían que preocuparse por las nimiedades de hacer un mal trío, pero la pareja de Renji no se había presentado y cuando este quiso irse Uryuu lo convenció de quedarse y que los acompañara, mas por cortesía que por otra razón, y por eso se quedo Renji, si esa noche el no cojia el otro tampoco lo haría.

Por decisión unamine se retiraron del sitio y fueron a un sitio mas familiar para ellos, Persiana americana a estas horas estaría abarrotado así que se terminaron en Mistik bebiendo vodka, viendo los mismos adornos y las misas personas, escuchando una y otra ves las mismas canciones, todo el sitio parecía estar atrapado fuera del espacio tiempo que ocurría fuera de su puerta, los presocraticos estarían encantados, habían dado con el sitio que no cambiaba a pesar del cambio.

Uryuu estaba muy enamorado de Orihime, y Renji lo sabia, no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta de eso, realmente no tenían mucho de conocerse, se conocieron mas bien por que eran los únicos no clichés en el aire de su facultad, uno inseguro y el otro demasiado amargado, se volvieron amigos, Orihime por su parte, sabia que terminaría casándose con Uryuu, y ese fatalismo la alimentaba la insistencia de el, y la capacidad de ella para rechazarlo, aunque la idea no terminaba de rechazarla, tenia sus ventajas: su novio sabia como halagarla y sentirla querida, le ofrecía una vida cómoda y segura. Para Renji no había nada serio ni seguro, uno o dos affairs cada tanto lo mantenían ocupado y la verdad es que no buscaba mas, el miedo a abrirse con alguien le ganaba muchas partidas.

Uryuu se termino de un golpe su trago y pidió otro, ahora una cuba libre

- Te vas a cruzar - Le advirtieron - ¿Cuál es la prisa? Tenemos toda la noche - Pero en su lugar simplemente encendió un cigarrillo con cara de bobo le sonrío a su chica, Renji resignado apuro su vaso también y pidió lo mismo. Orohime ante esto simplemente los imito, no le quedaba mas remedio, no era de tomar mucho, bebía muy poco pero esa noche tenia ganas de sentirse borracha, salir de la rutina: clases por las tardes, salidas por las noches y la ocasional salida con el novio.

La música llegaba con bastante claridad, buenas bandas, pero Uryuu no bailaba por temor a dejar a su amigo solo, pero con las copas la conversación fue animándose, Orihime no se preocupaba de bailar, aunque ella era un chica que le gustaba bailar, pero esta ves se entretenía con la nueva experiencia, las cubas le daban la sensación de alegría, la empujaban fuera de la seriedad, sonreía, participaba en la conversación, pero lo que Uryuu no se dio cuenta es que ella ponía mas atención que costumbre a Renji, contaba sus desventuras y se reía de ellas, eso le parecía adorable y daba aun mas risa.

Volvieron al vodka y se perdieron en el, Uryuu era por mucho el que en peores condiciones se encontraba, y ese estado, al menos con Orihime, el ya no mojaba nada.

Orihime se atrevió a tocar la mano de Renji: reacciono primero sorprendido y luego alerta para poder atrapar la femenina mano en la siguiente ocasión, esta no se dio a esperar y se aferraron con fuerza bajo la mesa, fue un acto de entendimiento mutuo, de secretos y de conspiración, encima solo se vieron, sonrieron, encogieron los hombros y ella se ruborizo un poco, roja por la emoción, el calor y el alcohol.

Uryuu advirtió el ardor en la cara de su novia, y expulsando el humo de su boca la tomo de su barbilla y murmuro una bobería y la beso, ella no le respondió pero ni siquiera se dio cuenta. Al poco rato se repitió la operación, sin miedo pero con discreción, la conversación continuaba con euforia pero el acto no se repitió, ambos sabían lo que tenían que saber y ya solo era esperar para poder llevar a cabo sus planes conspira torios, solo era saber la hora y el momento. Orihime apresuro el asunto al observar falsamente:

- Ya es la una, no podemos seguirle así, no podremos llegar.

- Si es cierto, - dijo Uryuu - Mejor nos vamos, viejo pide la cuenta porfa. Mientras voy al baño.

No pudieron haber pedido una mejor oportunidad.

- Vamos a ir a dejarte, haces un poco de tiempo, sacas tu coche y me recoges en la esquina de mi apartamento.

Durante el trayecto a la casa de Orhime ya nadie mas habla, Uryuu maneja desastrosamente y ninguno de los dos se dirige la palabra, preferían mantener su excitación en silencio.

Ella volvió a preguntar -¿Tienen música? Solo así Renji pudo salir de su sopor.

- No, no hay.

Ella dijo entonces: - Mejor me chocan los ruidos cuando

- ¿Cuándo que?- Pregunto el, no percibió respuesta.

Había prisas, No obstante los dos se mostraban tranquilos, una tranquilidad que difícilmente fingían. Ella se desvestía, de pronto se detuvo, con pudor miro a su compañero, recogió su blusa para poder entrar al baño pero el se le opuso, suavemente la llevo al centro de la habitación, quizás eran las luces, con iluminación la conciencia juega malas pasadas, solo dejo la lámpara de noche, y ahí se mantuvieron, sentados al borde de la cama mirándose, las respiraciones aumentaban de ritmo, los efectos de el alcohol no disminuían, el la beso, hubo mucha pasión en ese intercambio de saliva. Simultáneamente comenzó a tocar sus senos, las piernas, a meter mano entre el brasier y la piel (recordó cuanto le excitaba oír rozar el nylon) dirigió lentamente la mano a la entrepierna, apretando la firme carne de ella, explorando con suavidad primero, violentamente después, cuando ella entro al punto critico el llevo su boca y se retorció aun mas del placer, y no es que el fuera especialmente diestro en el asunto, si no por que nunca nadie le había dado ese tratamiento..

Ya satisfecha ambos se quitaron las ropas, ella lentamente para así poder excitarlo mas, el pudor de Orihime había desaparecido, se desvistió al igual que el, solo que lentamente para excitarlo mas, la ropa caía en desorden y se mezclaba. Al fin los dos cuerpos quedaron sin nada encima, ella se dio la vuelta sobre sus talones, como bailarina profesional, Renji, sin dejar de verla, se acostó en la cama y le tendió la mano.

- Hagámoslo - pidió ella.

- Que largo y extraño viaje…

Orihime sonrío satisfecha y se acostó a su lado, ya no había necesidad de palabras. Caricias, ambos se acariciaron, disfrutando del contacto, sin la urgencia de penetrarla, cuatro piernas se entrelazaban, el besaba sus senos, los tomaba con la lengua. Ella tenia los ojos cerrados. El en cambio los tenia abiertos, mirando el cuerpo de su cuerpo, la piel de la mujer, grabando como fotografías cada parte de su cuerpo, necesitaba conservarla, retenerla. Así para siempre. Entregándose sin recurrir a los artificios, sin insinuaciones, sin contratos ni palabras que abaratan o rebajaran el juego sexual. La lengua de Renji recorría la piel de Orihime, accionaba su lengua, veía los senos moverse al ritmo desigual de la respiración de su cuerpo sudoroso y eso estuvo a punto de obligarlo a venirse afuera, no.. Era demasiado pronto.. Hizo un esfuerzo y se contuvo. Orihime abrió los ojos, tenia enfrente a los de el, los brazos femeninos alrededor del hombre y un largo beso. Renji pensó que no debería de aplastarla y se arqueo un poco ayudándose con las manos. Luego se coloco entre sus piernas, las abrió y sin necesidad de inclinarse fue penetrándola, las piernas de Orihime se levantaron sobre los hombros de el, que estaba de cuclillas. El placer no pudo prolongarse: cuando sintió que ella terminaba, que lo jalaba desesperadamente, una ola de calor lo invadió y junto con el de Orihime vino el orgasmo de Renji: largo, lleno de fuego, casi doloroso.

Se separaron y estuvieron un rato sin moverse, sin decir nada, en ninguno había satisfacción, los deseos continuaban vivos, acechantes, esperando la oportunidad, eran animales desesperados, terriblemente desesperados, excitados. La erección de Renji continuaba, como si nada de lo que había ocurrido en la habitación hubiera sucedido.

- Aun estoy mareada.

Y se volvieron a reunir, cuerpos jóvenes pero con el alma vieja por la falta de sueños y esperanzas, únicos, siameses, artificiales, momentáneos, unidos por el placer, ligados por el sexo, el se sentía menos solo, ella se sentía mujer, un par de náufragos unidos por lo único por lo que se podían unir, lo hicieron durante el resto de la noche, y para ellos estaba bien, no importaba por que en su mundo era a la única pasión verdadera a la que podían aspirar, a encuentros secretos y fugaces, a momentos en que apenas venían se iban, a instantes que jamás serian recuperados y a tiempos que jamás podrían volver a ser, tal como lo eran todo lo demás en sus cortas vidas, y estaba bien, para ellos estaba bien, Y no pararon , no querían parar, quizás el descanso obligatorio, para luego volver, cambiando posiciones tantas veces como fuera posible, haciéndolo como presos recién escapados de la cárcel.

Y con la mañana y la luz del solo todo volvería a ser monstruosamente cotidiano, igual, mediocre: a la mañana ella ser iría a su facultad y vería a su amado pero aburrido novio, y el volvería a pelearse con el mundo y visitar sitios sin saber que es lo que buscaba, ellos a solo ser amigos, ella a enamorarse otra ves de su novio, el, a respetar a la novia de su amigo.

Pero de tanto en tanto el recuerdo de esa noche volvía, y se revivía como algo que se negaba a transcurrir del todo, a olvidarse: quedaría como muestra de la ruptura de lo normal, de lo rutinario. O posiblemente, era lo único real que en verdad tenían.

* * *

Se que les gusto, no sean mendigos y den click aquí abajo


End file.
